United We Stand
by Kaydera
Summary: AU- Hogwarts is a regular highs school. harry is the head of the Jocks and Draco leads the Snakes. The two rivalries escalate when draco steals Harry's girl. Will they be able to band together to save their school? DMGW (sorry for the sucky summary. RR!)


**A/N:** I bet I can guess what you're all thinking. why on earth am I starting yet another fanfic right? Because i have way too much time on my hands and an overactive imagination. You wanna know what's sad though is the fact that I dream these stories up. I mean literally I have dreams about these. Jeeze I need a life.

**Anyway **this is an Alternate Universe story. which is something I've never done before so it gives me a challenge. Umm I dont know at first it'll be rated PG-13 cause of violence and I guess some mild swearing. Mostly when Dracos around. Oh yea and i want constructive critisism on this but lets not go overboard ok.

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley (no not at the same time either.) Also a bit of Ron/Hermione but thats just on the side.

**Warnings:** Violence, Mild Language and umm Character Death towards the end. -gets teary eyes- and i'm gonna cry just cause i know about it already.

**Summary:** Hogwarts is a regular MUGGLE high school. Magic doesnt exist. Harry Potter is the leader of the Jocks and Draco Malfoy is the leader of the gand the Snakes. If the two groups rivalries werent enough what happens when Draco Malfoy steals Harry's girl? (Yea I know stupid just read)

**Now on with the story!!**

* * *

**Prologue  
**  
Hogwarts. That High School brought so many changes to my life. It's the place where I'd found love twice and lost it just as many times. It's the place where I learned that I didn't have to follow everyone's expectations and the place where I learned who I really was.  
My name's Ginny by the way. I've come to tell you my story. Actually it's our story. I bet you're wondering just who we are. We are the graduates of Hogwarts Senior High School. We are the gang members, the jocks, the brains and the outsiders. We are the people who changed the history of our High School forever.  
I guess I should explain a few things to you shouldn't I. Well I better get started. I was part of two different groups of people. One of the few people who was actually. See I started out as just a jock, star of the softball team, but then in my Junior year I became a part of the gang. I still remained a jock mind you but I just had a different part of me as well.  
I guess I should tell you about these different groups shouldn't I. I guess it'd help you understand more about the school. About the rivalries and how they were overcome.  
First there were the Jocks. Harry Potter was their leader. Quarterback of the football team and the school's "Golden boy". Anyway back to the Jocks. They were the athletic types. The cheerleaders, football players, basketball players, ECT... They all stuck together. Brought our school to championships time and again. There were quite a few different people that counted as Jocks. There was Harry and Me. And then there was my brother Ron who was on the basketball team and Hermione who was in Volleyball. Then you had the cheerleaders who were Lavender and Parvati. And then there was Neville Longbottom who was the goalie on the Soccer team.  
Then you have the brains. They were just the people who spent every moment outside of class in the library. I never quite understood how they did it. They were the people you could count on to help you with your homework or tutor you. When it came to the feuds though they were usually on the Jocks side though some deffinately weren't.  
Then came the outsiders. Those kids who just didn't want to get involved in anything and just kept to themselves. The arty kids and music students. They were nice to everyone. It made them kind of hard to not like actually though you could if you tried. They stayed neutral in everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. These are the kids who went to every game to cheer on the school team and just to be nice but they would never get involved in the politics of the school. They were the safe ones.  
And then you had the Gang. The Snakes. Draco Malfoy was their leader. The Snakes were the people that no one wanted to mess with. They despised the Jocks and the feud between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy was borderline deadly. Malfoy's "chick" was the annoying blond Pansy Parkinson. I think the feud between her and I fell just short of that between Malfoy and Potter. We were however second in command so I guess that explains some of it.  
The feud between the Snakes and the Jocks had been going on for generations. When the previous leader would leave the person they chose to follow in their footsteps would have to go through a test in order to take over. Prove they could.  
Now then lets talk about Hogwarts to most delectable bachelors shall we.  
Draco Malfoy. The definition of a bad ass. Platinum hair and ice blue eyes a body to die for and one hell of a bad attitude. He was a spoiled little rich kid whose parents for some reason didn't pay attention to him. That's how he got into the Snakes in the first place. They accepted him. He was actually really good at football. Best quarterback I've ever seen. Well aside from Harry that is. That's where Malfoy's hatred of Potter started. Harry beat him on the field. Draco turned to the Snakes after that and turned into your typical bad kid.  
Harry Potter. He was the type of person you could picture yourself ending up with. He had deep green eyes that you could just get lost in and unruly dark hair that gave him a childish quality. Oh but when you put him within shouting distance of Draco his eyes went icy and you could tell he would like nothing more than to strangle the Snake leader with his bare hands. His parents had died when he was younger so he had to live with his aunt and uncle. Of course his cousin always took precedence over him but he never let it get to him.  
And then you have me. Ginny. The girl in the middle. I was friends with the lead Jock and the lead Snake and no matter how much either one protested I refused to end either friendship. In case you haven't figure it out yet. They were my two loves. Harry and Draco. I loved and lost them both in the end. Loved the both in different ways and lost the both in different ways.  
It's been nearly five years since I graduated from Hogwarts. Six years since my life changed forever. See there's something you all need to understand before I continue our tale. There was another gang from the other side of town. They were older. The old Snake leader was even a part of them though I never met him personally. The Snakes usually joined that gang when they graduated, though some didn't.  
Those who didn't were dealt with accordingly and, like the Snakes, this other gang despised the Jocks. The only real difference was the fact that the Snakes mostly insulted them and pulled somewhat harmless pranks on them. Nothing the Snakes did was deadly. What this other gang did was.  
This isn't your typical story. This is a story of love, and finding yourself amongst the many facades you were forced to put up. This is a story of life and the truths of just how far people will go to gain acceptance.  
This is a story without a happy ending. Where people die or walk out of your life forever without even the slightest notice. In a way you could call this a tragedy. This is the story of Hogwarts Senior High School. Of how two rivals put aside their past to save their school and the people they cared about. Of how one person gave his life to save someone unexpected and how even enemies can unite to meet a common goal.  
This is a story.  
Of Draco Malfoy  
Of Harry Potter.  
And of me, Ginny Weasley.  
This is our story.

* * *

I know its kinda short but thats just the Prologue. I ran out of things to say. Can't you tell. I promise it'll be good. Just please review and tell me what you think. I'll be updating this one on Fridays.

See ya then

Kay


End file.
